


Awesome at the Disco

by VampirePaladin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Bad Art, Crossover Pairings, Disco, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date between Emily and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome at the Disco

[](http://imgur.com/U8izTyL)


End file.
